The never-ending struggle between humans and infectious diseases will be won at the interface between the host and the pathogen. This is precisely the research emphasis of the faculty members who are participating in this training grant. The faculty consists of an outstanding group of extramurally funded investigators with a cumulative wealth of experience in training predoctoral students. Faculty members are drawn from components of the Texas A&M [unreadable] University System Health Science Center and the College of Veterinary Medicine. Research training opportunities exist in several important human bacterial and viral pathogens, including Salmonella species, papillomavirus, Mycobacterium tuberculosis, Brucella abortus, Bartonella species, influenza virus, Borrelia burgdorferi, rotavirus, Coxiella burnetii, and hepatitis virus. Other research projects focus upon pathogen-host interactions mediated by microbial toxins, such as Shiga-like and C. perfringens toxins. Another large project will give trainees the opportunity to learn about microbial surface components which facilitate the binding of pathogens such as Staphylococcus aureus, Enterococcus faecalis, and B. burgdorferi to host cell adhesive matrix molecules. These discrete projects are organized into three distinct themes: (1) Microbe-host cell interactions: intracelluar pathogens, microbial adhesion, and agents of bioterrorism; (2) Enteric diseases; and (3) Vaccine development and evaluation. [unreadable] [unreadable] Extensive collaboration already exists between many of the participating faculty members, and the research training environment will be seamless from the trainee's perspective. The faculty have access to extensive animal care facilities (both conventional and BL-3) for small and large animal models, cutting edge technologies, and core facilities on the main campus. An excellent interdisciplinary curriculum, enriched by an outstanding, seminar series and plentiful opportunities for trainees to attend and present their findings at regional and national meetings will guarantee the ultimate success of our trainees as independent scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable]